The general's vice
by HillaryMoneyVan
Summary: Okay so this is what happens when I let my imagination run wild without limitations. This includes the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare II antagonist "Gen. Shepherd". Absolutely love him. My favorite bad guy. Anyways the purpose of this smut is to give a perspective as to if he were real and to show his "fun" side. I'm brand new to this so help me out. Reviews, Comments, Tips. :)
1. An Interest

This is completely irrelevant to the storyline of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare II but I just "borrowed" the antagonist, Gen. Shepherd for my own amusement. I do not own ANYTHING besides the character, Haley. I'm sorry if my work doesn't suit to your liking but this is my first time attempting fanfiction so enjoy, and if not, oh well. Help me out, send me reviews, comments, tips, etc.

Before I get too deep into this, let me elaborate on my characters:

-Haley: 18 years old, recently graduated from high school, begins the story with her arriving in D.C for her uncle's congratulation party for his promotion in the Navy

-Vera (Haley's mother): 40 years old, has very controlling and manipulative characteristics, arrives in Washington with her daughter

-Phonge (Haley's uncle): 43 years old, like Vera, is very controlling but well kept and calm, arrives at the airport to pick up his niece and sister

-Debbie: 42 years old, not a very important character but she very composed and calm, keeps to herself most of the time and says very few words

**An Interest:**

The plane ride to D.C wasn't too awful as Haley initially expected. Now her and her mother were waiting at the airport for her uncle to pick them up. "HALEY BABY!?" She jumped off the bench and turned around to see where she heard the voice come from. "Uncle!" she exclaimed with a little less enthusiasm than him. He was wearing his Naval uniform and ran towards her with arms open wide. He squeezed her a little too tight for comfort, "UUGHGH!-GG!" She was able to squeak out some strange noise through the anaconda-tight hug. He let her down and catch the breath he squished out of her and she looked up and noticed his new features that emphasized how much he had aged. The new wrinkles around each end of this lips, the short trimmed, gray hair that was barely revealed through his naval hat, and his eyes now drooped with dark circles beneath them as if he hadn't slept for years. "How've you been, princess," he asked with his natural, genuine slight grin, his eyes were enlightened with curiosity and concern for his favorite little niece. "Fine, no babies, no drugs," she replied with a light smile that brightened her whole face. He chuckled with delight, "No boys, right?" "Oh haha, you're funny," she remarked sarcastically. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him so that he could hold her again, "that's my girl," he said softly as her head rested on his chest.

Later, he began conversing with her mother about insignificant topics to Haley so she just zoned out during the rest of the day. Once they reached his lovely home, Haley showered and laid in bed for awhile, waiting for the drowsiness to consume her. The next day consisted of playing with all of her uncle's four children, cooking, talking,- A LOT OF TALKING... Apparently her uncle wanted to discuss her choice of college and the possible choice of being in the Navy. He only wanted the best for her, but she never considered the military as a serious option. The most she could do was to agree and make it seem like she was actually considering his options.

The third day of their visit was special, it was the day of her uncle's party for his promotion in D.C. Haley chose her favorite black dress, the one that her uncle thought was "too revealing", but by all means, was very tasteful. It was silky soft and the neck line dropped low enough to reveal a bit of cleavage, not too much, but enough to turn a few heads at the party. The dress emphasized her womanly curves on such a young lady's body. She was short, about 5'2"-5'3", her waistline was very slim, something that made you want to put your arms around and hold her close, tiny. And what can I say, she has a perfectly, round butt that was much, much more than satisfactory, which only emphasized the slimness of her waistline even more and the dress, by all means, foregrounded her beautiful shape. Her skin tone was perfectly tanned and toned which was no issue for her since she always played soccer and was born in Laos. Her legs were more toned than some girls because of soccer which shined in the light. Her lovely, elegant, black, shining hair fell into place perfectly without her even touching it. Her hair reached to the top of her buttocks and covered some of her shoulders of her sleeveless dress. Her eyes: which most people assumed were a dark tone of blue, were black with a tint of brown that no one ever saw. The life-lights in them twinkled more than normal people's, which brightened her face and her smile was so perfect. She had full, beautiful lips that covered her perfectly straight, white teeth which surprised people when the found out she never had braces. She looked in the mirror debating whether she wanted to curl her hair or leave it as is. "Hmm," she sounded to herself. "Just leave it, we have to go in ten anyways", her mother said, knowing what Haley was contemplating as if she could read her mind. "Fine." Ending the short conversation and walking down the loud, wooden stairs that echoed whenever she took a step because of her heels that complimented her perfectly toned legs. "Wooow," the crowd applauded, while her uncle stepped onto the first stair and held his hand out to her in order to escort her to the car. Five minutes of hustling back and forth in and out of the house, the only ones going to the party was Haley, her mother, her uncle, and her Aunt Debbie. Haley was silent the whole car ride but no one forced a conversation with her. Just the way she liked it. She liked the tranquil silence, she'd rather be inside her own head than to force a mutually respectable conversation that included false genuine concern and curiosity for the other person. She liked to think about where she would be five years from now, ten years from now, twenty? She always figured her death would come before she aged. Maybe a car accident? Who knows? Death wasn't something she feared but it did peak her interest. Not really death, itself, but the aftermath of it all. Where do you go? Or do you just "shut down"? Her mind trailed off...

"Okie dokie! We're here folks!" her uncle exclaimed. She unbuckled her seat belt and the chauffeur opened her door. She took a step out of the car, then another. Well that didn't take long. The men here were grouped in their small cliques, holding their glasses of white whine in one hand while the other hand seemed to be glued to the inside of their pockets, some bursting out in a booming laughter, others giving a slight chuckle or smirk but majority noticed Haley. It was actually quite funny she thought. They all did the same thing. The glance, the double take, the 5 second stare, and a smile of acknowledgment towards the young beauty. Her uncle guided them to their table and directed each of the women to their seats. Every other five minutes, a new gentleman of the ages between 30-50 would walk up to her uncle to give their congratulations with either a pat on the shoulder or a firm handshake, but all of them, with or without a proper greeting, would acknowledge Haley. There were a few bold enough to start a conversation with her without her uncle's permission and that infuriated him. He grew exhausted from watching his little girl get hit on by men twice and even triple her age. She enjoyed the attention but every now and then it would be annoying, especially when they were all repetitive, without any new material. Her uncle gulped down his glass and asked her, "Haley dear, would you be so kind to find the general for me?" "Thank. God." she thought. She hopped out of her chair, not really noticing that she didn't even bother to ask her uncle anything about the general or his whereabouts, but started wandering about the crowded room. Bypassing the bar and the fools who were already intoxicated and wasted off their asses, Haley started to walk towards a large group of men that seemed highly important because of their mannerisms and how they eloquently spoke to one another in sophisticated tones. She was prepared to tap one on the shoulder to get their attention, but instead their big circle opened up, welcoming her in and they all hushed their voices until one gentleman, who seemed to be the main social attraction to all these men, spoke. "And how may I be of service to this lovely lady", he said in a smooth voice as he bent down and reached for her hand to kiss it. She blushed as he gently dropped her hand and straightened up to his original stance which was about a foot towering above her. He looked down at her with his dark brown eyes and lightened his rough face with a sly smirk. "Oh! Um, do you know where the general is?- Or could you even help me figure out who I'm looking for exactly?" she said jokingly as she began to relax, she gave a little smile at placed her gaze towards the shining, eggshell white floor, as the men around her began to let out their gravely chuckles at her silliness. "You might be looking for Hershel," said another man and she raised her hand and took a glance at him. He was significantly younger than the rest of the group, "and do you know where he might be," she asked, not removing her stare at the young gentleman. "Not sure," one interrupted, "Is he not the host of this event," cut in another, "he's usually never late to these kinds of parties," said the first and the chattering had begun. "So... This wasn't much help," Haley thought. She was about to walk off to another group until the first man called out to her, "What's your business with the general," he asked with a more stern expression of seriousness. "My u-"she began to explain before she felt a cold hand grasp her bare shoulder that made her feel a stinging chill sensation crawl up her spine. "I heard a gorgeous young lady was calling for me," he stated with amusement as he held her against his side. She looked upward from an angle to meet his face, as he looked down at her with his icy cold, hazel eyes and grinned at her arrogantly, his smile broadened which pushed the wrinkles around his mouth upwards and his mustache was thick with gray hair, he seemed to be about 50 or more, his shoulders were broad and the short, trim hair underneath his uniform hat was complete with different shades of gray, although his wrinkles emphasized his age, his eyes were brightly shining as a distinct feature. He took a step back away from her to meet her gaze fully and gave her a slight bow which made her flush a light red. "My dear, I apologize for my ignorance. I am General Hershel Von Shepherd III and I must insist a second apology for staring. As you are astonishingly beautiful," he let his eyes roam all over her without any discretion which only deepened the color of already flushed cheeks. "I'm Haley, also Phonge Thamavong's niece," she said attempted to draw his eyes upwards to meet hers as she spoke but he only continued to let his eyes stare at every part of her, "and he asked for me to find you." He eyes quickly applied back to her own, as he breathed in a sigh of disappointment, "And here I thought, you were here for me," he smiled half-jokingly. "Well I'm in no hurry to talk about the seriousness of my work," he tilted his head as he examined her and continued, "so why don't we go out onto the veranda and have a little conversation of our own." She looked at him with curious eyes and raised her eyebrows. "C'mon, he can wait just for a little while," he held his hand out for her as he gestured his head to the right to point out that they weren't going anywhere too far, not too far from safety, and not too far for her to be worried about what he was planning. "Fine, but just for a little while," she said as she took his hand and let him escort her to the outside where hardly anyone was, just the two waiters on their break almost finished with their cigarette. As soon as she took a step outside, she noticed that it had dropped about 10 degrees since she's been inside the building, and was hit with a short wind of chill, but other than that, the night itself was perfectly beautiful, she had never seen so many stars before, the lake which was only a few yards in front of them reflected the moon into shriveled pieces of the rippling water. "So, tell me about yourself," she forgot that she was being accompanied by someone. "That's kind of a vague question," she replied more rudely than intended. He always had a grin on his face that never left but his smile broadened once again, "well, I don't believe you want to know what I really want to ask." "Enlighten me," she said more as a plead than a request and gave him a smile no man could ever so 'no' to. He tore his stare from her eyes and looked down, he leaned over the railing and took off his hat and she noticed that the hair underneath the hat was actually a lot longer than his sides as he brushed his finger through his thick, gray hair, a haircut that was probably very expensive, she assumed all the men here had the same short, trimmed hair, but his was definitely lavish. He had great hair and, like a child, she reached for his hat and toyed with it for awhile, while he began to continue, "you won't like what I have to say," he stated firmly with a straight expression, there was no smile, no frown, but there was something written on his face that Haley couldn't really identify. "Pleeeaaase," she begged with a child-like, exaggerated frown she hung both her hands onto his arm and closed in to his glare. The left side of his lip curled up into a smile and opened a little more, revealing his bright, white perfect teeth as he looked at her amused. His initial thoughts about Haley weren't very appropriate to begin with, but her being this close to him made his sanity take a very dark turn... As much as he wanted grab her tiny waist with one hand and hold the back of her neck with the other hand in order to force a kiss he desperately needed from her, all he could do now was stare at her as his head drifted further off into the abyss of darkness. The daydreaming wouldn't be enough for him though, he wanted to do something to make her stay, he needed to, he wasn't going to let her go. Not tonight, not ever. "God, man!," he thought to himself, "Control yourself! You just met her and you know nothing about her!," as he stood up and chuckled a little to himself and let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you want me to leave?," she asked feeling a little insulted by his loud sigh but with more concern and curiosity for what he was thinking so hard to himself. It was bothering her. "What's he thinking now?! Tell me what you wanted to say earlier! Idiot!," she thought to herself as he grinned at her expression and laughed a little to himself because he found it funny that she was killing herself over his thoughts, though he didn't even what he was thinking, himself. "She definitely has my interest...," he admitted to himself quietly. As he retained himself and remembered the question as if a bus just hit him, "Oh love, of course not... I just like thinking about you." She felt her face become flushed and warm but what he had just said was a lie. She bothered him. Not annoyed, but the fact that he couldn't figure her out completely like he did with most people, bothered him. He felt like she was this little parasite inside his head and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon and what made matters worse was that she didn't have to try. If she knew the effect she had on him, he'd probably end up with a rope around his neck. He took a step closer to her, shutting the space between them completely. He needed to touch her. She shuttered slightly and he noticed which made him involuntarily smile. He needed to feel her. He grazed his hand against her cheek and closed his face to hers with very little space, just enough so that he could breath in her air and she felt his hot breath. His hand was now in the tangles of hair as he tugged lightly to lift her face upwards towards his. As much self control as he thought he had, he was not about to let this moment run by him. He would do whatever it took to have her, even if it were only for a moment. This moment. Her hands slid upwards to his chest as a fairly weak protest. She couldn't seem to make up her mind whether she wanted this to happen or if she wanted to push the old perv hard enough for her to escape him. Before she could decide, he quickly forced his cold lips against her warm ones very roughly. His hold on her tightened and his lips never detached from hers until he regained a bit of self control that he had left. His lips escaped her heavenly ones and he let go of his grip on her, a little moan escaped from her mouth once he removed himself from her which made him all the more insane. Suddenly a man opened the door loudly and said, "Sir, everyone is asking for you," with a confused and worried look on his dumbfounded face. "I'll be back," the general directed towards Haley more as a command to 'stay', like his little pet. He fast paced his walk with long strides as he hurried to greet everyone and left poor, confused Haley out on the veranda. "What was that about?," she asked aloud to herself since no one else was around. She gently place her index and middle finger on her lips as she fell into the memory of just moments ago. Her face began to flush again and she felt goosebumps, probably because it was cold but the mixture of her flustered feeling didn't help whatsoever. She sat down on the cold, metal bench and pulled her legs up against her chest like a little balled up kid that got left at the playground. She couldn't help the smile that innately appeared and broadened on her face. "Yuck!," she exclaimed. "How could I ever feel like this about some gross old perv that just tickled my lips with his creepy mustache!," she said stubbornly to herself as she felt the cold breeze bite her bare flesh once again. Of all the guys she's dated, she's never had an interest in them as much as she did for the general, but why? He was probably three times her age! Disgusting!... "But then again"... Her thoughts began to darken as she heard the whine glasses clank together in unison, probably a cheers and she heard the door open again, this time by the general. He gently shut the door walked over to bench she was sitting at but refused to sit. He noticed how she was huddled onto herself so he quickly unbuttoned his uniform jacket and began to undress to his long sleeve underneath and threw it upwards above her and wrapped the jacket around her. They sat in the still silence, enjoying the view of the lake that reflected the moon and stars and listening to crowd inside. After awhile, he took a seat next to her and threw his arm around her and pulled her towards him so that her head rested on his shoulder. He could smell her fragrance from here and, dear God, could he ever love anything more, it was sweet but elegant which suited her perfectly. She was quiet for a woman her age, or a woman at all; most of the females he had interacted with in his lifetime, all had chattered his ears off but Haley would say no more than a few words and be done. She got her point across and she did it smoothly. He loved how she talked; very sophisticated for her age, respectful, understanding, and polite. Was there something that could make him hate her? His obsession only grew stronger as he went deeper into his thoughts, not all his thoughts were this polite, most of them involved him "having" her. Passionately. You may think he's insane but it did not take a man very long to fall head-over-heels for Haley, and besides that his mental stability was questionable due to "incidents" on the battlefield at work. He wondered what she would be like in bed as he played with her hair. Wait. Is she a virgin? No, he tried comforting himself with the thought that she's been with other men before but that only sickened him. He didn't know what he wanted to believe. She began to stand up from the bench and rubbed her eyes. Poor thing. She's probably exhausted, these parties sometimes bored the living Hell out of Shepherd. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm pretty tired," she barely finished her sentence before she yawned. He stood up to her side and attempted to escort her inside until he decided it probably wasn't the best idea for him to drag along a half-sleeping girl through a crowded fiasco. They took a few steps when he noticed how tired she really was, then bent to his knees and picked her up as a father would his sleeping daughter. He carried her around to the parking lot where the chauffeurs were standing around, reminiscing, and smoking their cigarettes. He asked the man to get his car to hurry it. The general let her stand, leaning on him, as he shoveled for the phone is his pocket and made a quick call. "Hello?" "Ah, yes. I apologize." "Mhm." A short pause. "Well the thing is, I have your niece and she is beyond tired so I just found it best to let her sleep at my house since you're a little drunk, yourself." Another pause but this one was a lot longer. "Okay. Will do. I promise." and that ended the conversation. Normally her uncle would never let a man even think of the idea of letting her spend the night at their house, but he was clearly intoxicated and her mother and aunt were probably the idiots of the ball, so it seemed that the general was going to get his way tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Patience

Alright, so as tempting as it is for me to begin writing smut, this chapter's title is pretty self-explanatory. Enjoy! :)

**Temptation and Patience**

The general sat in the darkness of his room, surrounded by massive bookshelves and am immaculate desk covered in stacks of folders and paperwork that was normally hidden in a desk drawer whenever he had company over. The only light in the room was from the moon, breaking through the translucent, pale white curtains, that shined on Haley's tiny, little frame which was somewhat bundled underneath the fluffy, plush feather blanket that kept her body cool. He leaned forward in his chair and lazily dropped his head into the palms of his hands and Haley began to stir in the bed sheets and let a little moan escape her soft lips that made the general pick his head up and place his stare back onto her peaceful form. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something, he couldn't keep thinking to himself, he wanted to yell, he wanted to scream—no, he wanted her to feel the effect she had on him. He stood up slowly, making sure to not wake up the sleeping angel in his bed, and took a few silent, stealthy steps towards the side of the bed where she lay. He gently removed a few strands of loose hair from her pretty, little face and began to trace the lining of her cheek lightly, then she began to stir once again but this time her stirring did not cease, but instead led to her eyes, slowly but surely, opening. Blinking a few times for a few seconds before she could comprehend who she was looking at and where she was, she quickly sat up and threw the feathered blanket to the opposite side of the bed, "I should probably go," she began to stand, her bare feet surprised by the cold, hard floor, feeling embarrassed and a little frightened of her situation. "Calm down," he said gravely in his monotonous voice and placed his hands on her shoulders, applying gentle pressure gesturing her to sit back down on the bed. "I already told your uncle you would be spending the night here," he explained reassuringly before she took a seat and grabbed a pillow to hold against her stomach for comfort. Haley looked around the dark room and as her mind came back to her, "What were you doing?-I mean, were you watching me sleep," she asked as if she were disgusted and her whole body stiffened from the uncomfortable situation. His expression of calm composure never left his face but he tore his stare from her to look elsewhere, anywhere else, and breathed in a deep sigh. "Just admiring the view," he replied smugly. Not the answer she was expecting to here, but then again she didn't really know what she wanted to hear from him, he was an unpredictable man. As she stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with his agonizing, sharp blue ones, he had begun to loosen his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his long sleeve, then took a couple of steps closer to his bed; towards Haley. Unexpectedly, he felt all his better judgment completely leave the room, and abandoned a completely lascivious man with the one thing he ever wanted in his life.

He had given in to his starving desire for her. He yearned for her and he wasn't going to worry about the consequences of tomorrow. He let go of all self control, and let his infatuation for her take charge.

Her eyes quickly looked up to his face as she noticed that he hadn't stopped walking or even slowed his rate of speed, then let out a slight gasp as he reached her and bent down to her level, then gripped her waist tightly in order to throw her onto the center of the bed before he was on top of her. "What do you think your d-" his right hand covered her mouth, "Shut-up, whore," he commanded. Although her muffled voice underneath his hand had silenced, her hands hit his chest repeatedly, attempting to scratch, claw, and shove her way from underneath him. Despite the fact that her weak attempts to hurt him weren't very effective and, were also quite amusing to him at first, they had become annoying after so much time was spent struggling. He removed his hand from her mouth and tore both her hand upwards above her head, and he began to bore his eyes into her's, which were already shining and seconds away from bursting into tears, not tears of sadness, but fear. He could feel her cold, shallow breaths escalating into panic, as he began to feel something in his pants agonizingly throb with delight. He couldn't help himself, he figured that if he could fuck her tonight and relieve all the pressure and stress she caused him, that he would no longer lust after her and he could move on with his own life. He roughly and harshly forced his lips against her precious, soft ones. He inhaled deeply as he passionately forced himself against her, she whimpered ever so lightly, he loved it and the taste of her soft, delicious lips weren't helping her out in this case. He detached his lips from hers to catch her expression, and like he expected, she was crying. He removed his grip from her wrists in order to lift her face to his with both hands and firmly forced another kiss, she moaned in protest and clenched the top portion of his shirt tightly with both hands, but he only pressed himself harder against her. After the excruciating moment for her ended, he dropped her head roughly letting go of his grip in her hair. He lowered his head and let his eyes roam over his lovely girl and thought of ways he wanted to ruin her, to hurt her. He didn't want her to ever forget him, he wanted to leave his mark on her, to scar her. He entangled his finger in her hair once again and gave a hard tug causing her to yelp a little louder than the other moans she weakly let out previously and raised her head towards the ceiling above them. From the left side of the of her neck, he started to trail his tongue upwards against her sweet, smooth skin, up to her jawline. She whimpered at the thought of his disgusting tongue tasting her and she immediately shut her eyes tight. "No, no, no, no," he told her, as if she were a child that was caught doing something wrong, "you don't get to 'run away'," he pressed his lips against her's, "you don't get to leave me," kissed her again, "no closing those beautiful eyes," his kisses trailed lower to her neck, "I want you to watch me take you," his grip on the back of her neck tightened, "... to have you," she could feel his cool hand lightly trail lower to the bottom of her dress, "to love you," he regretted saying that part but continued to lift her dress upward revealing her her upper thigh. He leaned back to his upright position and forced her legs open, he began to pull her dress off until she stopped him, "Don't-," she pleaded with tears still running down her face but now her sad gaze was positioned towards his. He looked at her and let out a deep sigh, "My dear, whether you want this or not, I will have you tonight," he said with a cruel stare and a calm, yet stern voice. Her expression of sadness had transformed into one of hopelessness and depression. He quickly took the dress off her which was quite simple in her state of anguish and disheartenment which left her bare to cold stillness of the room, and began to strip off his long sleeve, but midway of removing his tie, a dark little thought came to his mind. He took off the tie completely and unraveled it into it's original snake-like form. While he positioned upright between her comfortably warm legs, he noticed that her whole body was trembling from the mixture of the brisk room and terror, itself, and he began to stare at her nearly naked form before and a smirk of accomplishment grew on his face, as he enjoyed the fact that he was going to have his way with her tonight and she was absolutely stunning. She was too frightened to even take a glance at the general, but she could still feel his eyes piercing and roaming wherever they pleased, which disgusted her but she could do nothing but ready herself for the pain soon to come. She had always heard girls at school talk about how when they lost their virginity, that it hurt like Hell and Haley wasn't ready to get into bed with just anyone, she believed in waiting for someone special, someone she could love, but now it would just be stolen by this revolting old man with no concern for anything or anyone else besides himself. Suddenly, she felt a sudden pain as he gripped her thighs tightly and yanked her delicate frame towards him which was also far enough for her slim legs to freely dangle of the edge of the bed and he stood on the hard wooden floor, unbuckling his belt with the tie now wrapped around his knuckle, "Sit up," he commanded her firmly. She figured it would be easier to comply with his commands, as long as she could leave in the morning and forget about all of this, but what if he wouldn't let her leave? The thought scared her; she couldn't stay here, no, he would let her leave after he had his fun, I'm nothing more to him than a toy that he could play with for his amusement, for tonight. Lifelessly, she lifted herself upright into a sitting position and curiously waited for him to make his next move. He bent down, closing up to her face, but to her shock, he grabbed both her arms and placed them behind her back, then she felt an abrupt twinge of pain tightened around her wrists. He smiled with triumph as he finished tying the knot of his tie securely around her fragile wrists. "Sick, twisted pervert," she said spitefully under her breath soft enough for him to hear but not loud enough for him to become enraged, as she kept her gaze to the ground. A little surprised by her tenacious attitude, his frozen hard eyes stuck to her whole form and fiercely pressed his ruthless lips to hers, knocking her backwards into her original position, he slightly lifted her to the center of the bed. Exactly where she was before, except this time, her hands were securely tied behind her which forced her back to arch. "Arrogant whore," he said hoarsely with spite as he dug for an object in his back pocket, still keeping his hateful eyes on her's, which were now glaring back at his with an equal amount of hate. Swiftly, he pulled out a pocket knife and, with a flick of the wrist, quickly revealed the sharpness of his weapon. He purposefully teased the knife against her skin in delicate areas such as the top of her breasts, her neck, and raised up to her cheek, " What's wrong," he asked playfully, "not so confident with a knife at your throat, huh," he chuckled gravely. Her eyes still daring to glare back at his stare, "You're nothing but an old pervert- No, a sadist," she corrected, "Underneath that respectable uniform, you're just another low-life, self-centered, degenerate," she remarked with passionate animosity as she intimidatingly raised her face closer to his. "Is that correct," he asked amusingly with slight a frustration in his voice, placing the knife on her black, lacy bra between her breasts, while he tightly gripped her throat with his other hand. She struggled beneath his weight but that only caused him to tighten his grip around her throat, "I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me," he said coldly in a raspy, harsh voice as he clenched his jaw, wanting to inflict every painful action imaginable towards this stubborn slut that lay beneath him, shaking, trembling, but still fighting. He liked that, how no matter how well she knew that he'd get what he wanted and he'd probably do it all with spite, she kept fighting. Very swiftly, he cut the bra off thoroughly, without even scratching the girl, revealing her perky, pert breasts that were more than perfect for him, sliding his hand to her back, he ripped the remaining of the bra off her shoulders giving him full access to her torso. "We'll see who's name you'll be screaming in just a moment," he said pretentiously as he sat up once more to strip her of the very last covering she had. Very roughly and violently, he pulled her beautifully laced underwear down and off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Unzipping his trousers and climbing back between her toned, trembling legs, he bent over to steal a quick kiss from her tender lips but lowered his kisses, growing more passionate as he got closer to her perfectly firm breasts, as his hands grip tightened at the side of her waists, he could hear her shaky breath heighten and let out a slight gasp or moan of disapproval. He pressed his manhood, which was now being blocked by a thin layer of his boxers while his trousers sloppily fell to the bottom of his upper thigh, against her soft vaginal lips causing her to let out a half-moan/half-gasp. She could feel his facial hair prick at her delicate skin, making her marginally twinge as his filthy mouth licked and kissed her breasts. He then engulfed an erect nipple into his mouth and devoured it with tongue, she couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't just going to fuck her and get it over with, he wanted to torture her. She began to squirm and struggle beneath him with panic and dread in every attempt to move away from him. Suddenly he took a quick, little bite on her, now moist, nipple which caused her to take one harsh pant. Finally, he lifted himself up, leaning on one arm above her and gazed at her dismay while his other hand quickly pulled out his solid, hard erection. She knew better than to look, but her curiosity dominated her common sense. "Fuck," she thought to herself. She knew this was going to be bad, but she didn't ever really take into thought how big he was, but she supposed that's where his arrogance came from. He dark expression broadened into a wide smile, noticing that she took a glance and her face reddened with embarrassment.

She flinched at the slight pain pinching her waist, then he abruptly and violently shoved his whole length into her followed by a growl of his own, not knowing how tight she was going to be, not just tight, but moist and warm, he was overwhelmed by complete ecstasy and bliss within her, he had never felt any other woman so perfect. On the other hand, Haley's experience wasn't quite so enjoyable. That excruciating, searing, pain within her, at the first pump, caused so much agony, forced her back to involuntarily arch upwards, raising her breast towards the man she despised the most, screaming in anguish, "Oh, God!," her body twinged and quivered in burning misery. "God, himself couldn't save you from me," Shepherd sneered at her, his hands roughly groping her breasts then sliding back down to her petite waist, holding her firmly in place. He began to thrust inside her brutally and relentlessly without mercy, making sure he did the damage he initially wanted to her. She cried and screamed in anguish as she could feel his every movement inside her, ripping her, tearing her, stretching her. With every thrust inside her, she could feel him pulsating, even throbbing within her, her insides were too sensitive for this viciousness. He looked for her expression and as he expected, her face read of complete terror and defeat as he ravaged her. His fingers were digging into her thighs, clenching them tight as if he were afraid to lose her. When she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, his tempo began to increase, increase of speed, and he was becoming rougher, deeper, which made her whole body convulse into rapid spasms. She tugged and yanked at the tie wrapped around her wrists but found it pointless as it only tightened the knot, her legs shook and cringed at every pounding thrust. His enjoyment was coming to an end as he felt a tingling sensation down below and gave the hardest thrust he could find in his strength, deep, he held his place inside her, and she could feel a warm, sticky liquid spurting out of him, into her. His loud grunts couldn't have been heard over her last, piercing cry. He pulled out and her stiffened body had become lifeless and full of depression, then he looked down at the mess he had made, but to his astonishment, he also found blood. "She was a virgin?," he thought to himself, "I mean, I know she's young but...- A virgin, really?" Honestly, this is probably the lowest he had ever gone in his life. He didn't care, he had her. So, why did he feel a sudden emptiness, as if he needed her again, as if he needed her to stay with him, as if he "loved" her. No, that's just nonsense. He had always been about work, the military was where his life was, his devotion. He looked down at her lethargic body, still shaking in fear, and probably from the pain, was now laying on her side with her soaked in tears, face hidden in a crumpled up bundled part of the blanket,. He never felt compassion towards anyone before but he had to admit, he pitied her, just a little. He bent down towards her fragile frame and placed his hands on either side of her, making her feel more trapped than originally, leaned over her cold, sweaty body which was still trying to calm her breathing, and kissed her shoulder gently. She flinched at his cold lips and attempted to move away from him, until he flipped her on her stomach. He was on top of her so that his now erect, again, cock was pressed against her buttocks. He pulled her hair upward towards him and bent down to her ear, "I'm not done playing yet," he whispered maniacally. She shuttered at the feel of his warm breath on her ear and neck and tried to pull away from his grip but that moronic attempt only caused him to yank her hair harder. She began to cry and whimper in pain once more as she realized, the agony wasn't over. He leaned back, forcefully grabbing her hips backwards so her lovely rear was pressed against his manhood. With Haley's hands tied, she couldn't do anything but endure the pain. She hated this, she didn't like being submissive, to be someone else's play-toy. He leaned over to wipe the hair and tears from her face and brushed her hair to one side as he kissed her salty cheek, her neck where he could feel her heart beat, her smooth shoulder, then a last, soft kiss on her spine. He sat upright on his knees, hold her hip close to him as he pushed himself inside her once more. She could feel every inch of him slowly enter her as he groaned in ecstasy mixed along with her short, cry of sweet agony. Once his full length was within her, to his surprise he heard a faint moan escape her soft lips, not of pain this time, but of pleasure. He grinned with delight as he purposefully thrusted deeply into her again to see her reaction, and to his satisfaction, he heard a gasp of hidden bliss. She was enjoying this! What a little slut! Her face reddened with embarrassment as her body betrayed her, giving in to all his desires and wishes, every, single nerve tingling after every thrust. She hate this, she hated him, but her body seemed to disagree on every aspect of that thought. The silence of the night broken only by his growls and grunts mixed with her moans and pleads. She begged him to "be gentle,", "stop,", and even, "you're hurting me." Her cries only pleased him even more, as her body trembled in ecstasy beneath him. He knew. He knew no matter how many times she screamed and begged, she was enjoying this. Her face flushed red as she moaned in sinful pleasure, feeling a surprising sensation take control of all her senses as she could only focus on how the general's poundings became more frequent, more rapid, and (what she loved the most) more force. He could feel her body shaking beneath him in reprehensible bliss, causing him to make his pace faster, his thrusts inside her became sloppier as all he could think about was releasing everything he had into her. His reckless thrusts escalated both of them into a breaking point, his grip on her hips tightening too hard, causing her to let out one last scream of pain which was overcome by pure ecstasy. He growled loudly into the cold, dark room with his last thrust, emptying himself inside her. Her body twitched as he pulled out of her, both parties trying to catch their breath as he could barely stand. Exhausted, he untied the knot of his tie from around her wrist and threw it behind him. Drained of almost every bit of energy, Haley was about to pass out from exhaustion when he wrapped his arm around her limp body and tossed her onto the center of the bed where her head was positioned on a pillow. Stretching both arms around her, he laid next to her as he pulled the blanket to cover himself and her. He did this like it was so normal for a him, almost as if it were a daily routine to rape a girl. He held her tight to make sure she wouldn't try to run away while he was asleep, and closed his eyes. "General," she called out in a whisper as if she were afraid someone would here. "Hm," he responded tiredly. "Do you love me," she asked with pure innocence in her voice. "What the Hell, Haley? Why would you ask the man that just took advantage of you that question? Are you completely stupid?" She asked herself. "Of course he doesn't love you—but..." from what Haley understood about sex was that it was pointless if you didn't love one another and the general was clearly wise enough to understand that. He silence was still. She felt awkward considering she couldn't tell if he were asleep of if he just didn't want to respond. "Haley," he started, "once you get to be my age and you've only had sex for the pleasure of it all, you forget that word exists," she felt her heart sink into her stomach with disgust, "but... I must admit, the feelings I have for you are indescribable, so I suppose you could call it that." After that response, she didn't want to ruin the night with anything further so she just slept, slept in the arms of the man she hate, the man who stole her innocence, the man who only wanted to ruin her, the man she loved.


End file.
